24fandomcom-20200223-history
Deaths on 24
: You may be looking for a list of [[24 deaths|deaths of ''24 cast and crew]].'' This is a list of deaths confirmed to have happened during the 24-hour periods covered by each season of ''24. Some times are approximate. '''Contents': 1 Day 1 2 Day 2 3 Day 3 4 Day 4 5 Day 5 6 Day 6 7 Redemption 8 Day 7 9 Not included 10 See also Redemption Day 7 Not included The following characters could not be included in their respective tables. Reasons include, but are not limited to: they were last seen in extremely life-threatening situations and whether they survived was unspecified; they died before the Day started; or they died off-camera at unknown times. Included are relevant details and approximate times of last appearance. Day 1 * Alan York died between 11:00pm and midnight before Day 1 began. * Victor Rovner's death was never confirmed on-screen. (Last seen 12:01am.) * Maxton, Pollock, and Peterson were either captured or killed; it is not known which. (Day 1, midday.) * It is unclear if Larry Rogow was killed. (2:48am) * Jack and Teri's unborn child. (11:54pm) Day 2 * Joseph Wald's dog. (11:30) * FBI agents at Crescent Collectibles presumably had sufficient body armor and weren't killed. (2:47pm) * Lynne Kresge's death was never confirmed on-screen. (3:47am) * It is unclear if Cam Strocker, G. Harding (10:49am) and Ramon Garcia (12:55am) were all killed. Day 3 * David Goss was killed by the Cordilla Virus before the day started. * Kevin Kelly disappears around 12:30am and inconclusive evidence suggests he was killed. * In the Chandler Plaza Hotel there was a body count that was unknown. * Susan Cole (7:17am), Dr. Joyner, Bruce Margolis, Sam Tyler, Anne Schwartz, Kathy McCartney, Ed Miller, and several others were all exposed to a symptomatic victim of the virus, but whether they were infected or immune was not shown. * The deaths of Marcus Alvers, Craig Phillips, William Cole and other people in the hotel are certain, but never confirmed on-screen and the time of death is unknown. * Saunders' henchman Kevin was attacked from behind; whether he survived is uncertain. (10:32am) Day 4 * It was not shown if the hurt train passenger survived or died of her wounds. (7:01am) * Whether or not Behrooz Araz survived the hostage trade is never revealed canonically. (9:56pm) Although, in a deleted scene on the Season 4 DVD, he is seen returning to CTU. * Whether Mitch Anderson ejected before his stealth aircraft was shot down was not revealed (10:59pm). * President John Keeler, Robert Franklin, Melissa, Patterson, and others were aboard Air Force One when it crashed; whether they survived was not specified. * A CTU agent was shot by Marwan. Whether or not his wounds were fatal is unclear. (6:09am) * Martin Kail's ultimate fate is uncertain. Day 5 * It is unknown if Cobb's wounds were fatal. * Achmed's ultimate fate was not revealed. (10:34am) * Hugo disappeared around noon, so he may have escaped the nerve gas attack on CTU, but this is unconfirmed. * The deaths of Evelyn Martin and her daughter Amy were never confirmed on-screen. (11:39pm) * Whether Don Fakinson was killed or simply given a different flight roster is unknown. *Michelle and Tony's unborn son. Day 6 * The total number of people killed by the Valencia nuclear bomb (over 12,000) was never finally determined during Day 6. * The number of civilians killed by the "dirty bomb", and their time of death, are unknown. * It is not revealed whether Leon ultimately survived his injuries. (?) * Rogers may have been exposed to lethal amounts of radiation; this is unconfirmed. (7:56pm) * Whether Jamal survived his injuries is unclear. (10:42pm) * Bryce Moore never made any appearances on-screen; when or if he died cannot be determined. Redemption * A desperate mother at the U.S. embassy gate told Frank Trammell that her husband was killed during Juma's uprising. * Charles Solenz may have been killed by the rebels after giving up Jack's location (4:17pm). Day 7 *At least 300,000 Sangalans were killed during Benjamin Juma's dictatorship. *Roger Taylor was killed sometime before Day 7. *It's currently unknown how many civilian casualties were on the ground when the two planes exploded. (1:25pm) *It's currently unknown if Greer died from his shot wounds. (10:45pm) *Tom Chapman's death was never confirmed on-screen. *The total number of FBI casualties from Robert Galvez's bombs is still unconfirmed. *Galvez may also have killed the driver of the ambulance he hijacked. *The airport security guard may have succumbed to his wounds after being shot by Bob. *The DCPD officer may have succumbed to his wounds after being shot by Bob. See also * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * 24 deaths Category:24 * Category:Lists *